The Last Chance
by xiannnz
Summary: If they fail again, no one will be saved. Nothing will survive. Everything will meet their doom. The earth will be a ball of darkness again. Not one living being will appear once again. They have to grasp onto this chance. It's their last one left.
1. Prologue

The earth revolves around the sun like usual. People wake up and go to school and some, work. People talk about their lives, pets, children and everything there is to talk about. It is just a usual day. Or so they thought.

Above them all, above the buildings, the flying aeroplanes, and the clouds; there are two people staring at each other. An awkward silence filled the air, nothing to talk about, nothing to discuss about, just waiting for that horrid time to come, for the day to come where they have to do their duties given by the king. No, not any king. Not the king of any countries, of any islands; the king of all.

A cough. A cough resonated through the walls and reached the ears of both of them. That's the signal. It's time. They knew that by default. It's the time where they have to recover all 7 of the Guardians, including the one that backstab them all, 1000 years ago.

Where the Guardians are, they do not know. They've to travel and cover every inch of the Earth to find them. It's their last chance. They've lost a decade ago; this is their second and final chance. If they fail again, no one will be saved. Nothing will survive. Everything will meet their doom. The earth will be a ball of darkness again. Not one living being will appear once again.

They have to grasp onto this chance. It's their last and only one left.

"It's time, Yaya."

"I know, Kairi."

The fight has begun.

It's a fight against time.

Who will win?

* * *

Yes, a new story after 616816 years. Okayy, not that long but still. Anyway, is it me or that no one is really updating? There's few but not as much as before. So anyway, I changed my pen name. Again.

I was xAkimoto and then I become Xiann and now Imbalance. Yeahh, yeahh. I love changing it xD This would be the last time I would change in this year, I suppose?

I had written this prologue way back in October 1st and decided to upload this now since I've written Chapter 1-3. This story might be long; I'm not sure yet.

This is supposed to be a collab between me and a school friend. I'm not sure if she wants her real name to be expose so I'll just keep her as Friend. Alright?

But when I was typing, I changed a lot of stuff. She didn't mind, so yeah. I think this story is now more my work than hers now. X:

Anyway, I would like to hear about your view on this story. So please review. Criticism are welcome but please no flames. I want a proper Critique from you with the reasons and all that thing. I'm sure there's a lot of grammar mistakes, so please correct me. And I'm looking for a beta reader. Any recommendations?

I would probably update somewhere around next week or this, if I'm feeling generous ;D

Most is next week though, so don't worry.

I know it's short and my AN, is probably longer than the prologue itself but it's okay cause this is the only AN I'll be writing this long. The others would be short, so yeahh.  
And also, feel free to ask any questions. I'll be replying you via pm. So yeahh. 8D

and the title. I haven't come with really good ones. Excuse me. If you have a good one. please review. I'll credit :D


	2. Chapter 1

He, who travelled around the earth, strolling down the streets, knocking on one door and the next, he who inspect every grave on every cemetery, he who seems to always have that desperate expression on his face.

His dark green hair which always seems to cover his green eyes which are always covered by the sunlight that reflected off his glasses. The small orange pocket book that he kept in his right front pocket of his army shorts and the way his mouth turns when he began talking. Everything about him seems unusual. Everyone notices him but no one knows why.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked up. Studying the building that stood in front of him, cream coloured walls, red wide roofs, and the reflected sunlight on the windows which are almost located all around the building. The brown front doors stood grandly right straight from him.

His hand reached up and a twist. The doors opened revealing stares of students who are going to their next class. Taking a step inside, he walked coolly into the hallways turning now and then like he knew where he is going. Then he stopped.

Looking left and then right, surveying the sight in front of him.

A redhead who has a really sharp voice and whose clothes that seem messily put on were screaming at a pink-haired girl who was staring right through her, not paying any attention at all. A blonde stood beside the pink-haired girl, babbling about some random things not taking any caution to the scene around her. A crowd formed around the three.

His eyes lit up as he continues walking towards both of them. Excused him as he pushed pass the crowd and he is now one of the people who are being watched.

"I don't lie! I saw it with my own eyes! You are hugging with all those guys and even kissing!"

"That's what all liars say." The pink-haired girl now looked right at the redhead's eyes.

She looked frightened but stood straight, "YOU! URGG! I saw you and that's –"

He cleared his throat. "She is right, you have no real evidence that she is playing around and treating herself as a prostitute. She could sue you for harassment, do you want that? If you do, you can continue. I'm a licensed lawyer and would stand on her side. All she needs to do is just to open her mouth and you're off your way to jail."

The redhead looked baffled and quickly scurried away.

The crowd started dismissing themselves as the drama was over. The blonde continue babbling and started to walk off somewhere. The pink-haired girl sighed, "Thank you."

His eyes widened, he is sure. After months, he finally found one of them. "You're welcome."

She raised her hand. "I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you."

He smiled and for the 1st time in months, he doesn't seem as restless. "Sanjo Kairi, nice to meet you again. Guardian of Peace."

* * *

I'm feeling happy today so I updated :D

The next update will probably be around this weekend or the beginning of next week so yeahh.

I'll be finishing my exams this week so I'll be able to write more.

*The next chapter probably won't be a real one, just a bonus chapter or something along the lines. I'm not sure yet.

And. I forgot the disclaimer but this is fanfiction! You should know what to expect now.

So, See you at my next update ;D


	3. Chapter 2

She hung her head in depression, it's been 2 months and she hasn't even found one of the Guardians and of course, being away from Kairi doesn't help much. He would know what to do.

It's late… The faint street lights deems down on the road now and then. Stars shining brightly in the sky. Those are probably the only light sources right now.

Shivering slightly, she quickens her steps. She doesn't like the dark; it has always seems to have secrets. The sun wasn't in the sky; the moon is in place, instead. She hates the moon.

The moon follows everyone everywhere, no matter how hard you try to hide from it, it always finds you. She didn't like that. She likes her privacy but somehow, the moon has always evaded hers. She doesn't like it.

_Meow._

A cat? She stopped her tracks and tried to find the source of the sound.

_Clang!_

Any normal human wouldn't be able to hear this but… did I say she is normal? No. She smiled, all she had need was just another sound from the source to find it. She got it, quickening her steps; she turned right, into an alley. A shadow?

She squint her eyes and tried to look at the sight in front of her.

A guy and a box. She couldn't see the guy's face as she was facing his back.

_Meow._

Kittens, then? In the box, she meant. She decided to stay a little while. After all, no one is waiting at her small hotel room which she had paid for a small sum of money down the street.

He reached for his bag and took out a bowl; pouring some milk into it, he sighed. "Maybe I can take you home…"

"So, you like kitties too?" She tilted her head.

Surprised, he turned around. "Who are you?"

The moon was now in the centre of the sky, just right above them. She could see his features now.

She couldn't have been more surprised. She has been informed that the Guardian of Love is around this area so she came. After months, she was starting to give up. She didn't expect to find him here, in an alley feeding stray kittens.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" She whispers, ignoring his question.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Perhaps you do." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know in the near future. Anyway…" She trailed off.

She started running towards him and gave him a huge hug. "Yaya is glad that Yaya finally found Iku-chi! Yaya was so worried that Yaya might not make it in time but now, Yaya is so relieved! Ohh! Does Iku-chi have some candies? Yaya wants some now!" She started whining.

The guy stared at her confused. He doesn't know why but he too, is relieved that she found him. He doesn't know why but he trusts her. He doesn't know why, that she brings warmth. He was feeling so cold and dead before, always feeling that something is missing. But when he met her and is now engulfed in her hug; he feel like a small part of him is warm.

He doesn't know why but the same time, he feels like he knew the reason. He just has to remember. Remember what? He doesn't know but just but he has this feeling that he has to remember something whether if it's important or not. He just has to.

"Yaya is so glad that Yaya found you, Iku-chi! Guardian of Love is found!" She laughed.

* * *

Yaya seems OOC in the beginning of the chapter, doesn't she? But I was in kind of a quiet, emo mood when I was writing this chapter and of course, having a writer block doesn't help. It's 3:17 AM right now, so I wouldn't say much in the A/N.

Just to let you guys know that the next update might be really long as I don't have the mood to write anything currently. However, I'll try to update it between 2 weeks and a month. Don't worry though, it won't be longer than a month; I can promise that.

Something came up and yeahh... Sorry.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Like usual; review/PM me if you've any questions. I'll try my best to reply.

_Disclaimer; I do not own Shugo Chara or any characters/objects that are associated with it. _


	4. sorry

omg. I'm so so sorry.

I forgot about this..

Well, anyway. I'm really sorry.

I haven't been on fanfiction much. Even reading the stories and all that.

Sorry? :X

I'm just busy, latelyy..

OK FINE. I admit, I'm playing maplestory like all the time :c

Well.. I'm trying to spend more time with this friend before he went for ns.

So.. I'll try and type during my free time. So yeahh.

Sorry. Really.


	5. Surprise! : Guardian of Time!

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Is this a sign? She wonder, perhaps the information she has is correct; the Guardian of Time is near.

"Yaya?" he, who walked beside her, called.

"Yeahh, Iku-chi?"

"Do you think I'll ever remember?"

"I don't know… but I suppose everything will fall back to normal when the time comes."

"So… who's next?"

"I don't know, Iku-chi. I don't know…"

* * *

The bell rang, as students started pouring out from their classrooms; interrupting their teachers' lectures. The teachers sighed in exasperation and began packing up their things.

That's what you get when you're one of the teachers in Sonya High School; disobedient students, troublemakers and crime offenders.

But, there's this one teacher who doesn't get the kind of treatment that other teachers get. Oh no, it's not the principal. In fact, it's the coach. Souma Kukai.

He is respected by every student in the school. Heck! Even the teachers respect him. He has this friendly yet competitive aura around him, he's smart, he has fast reflexes, he's skilled and of course, he has good looks. Not your average Bob as you can see. He seems like someone from another world, so unusual and rare.

"Coach Kukai!" A group of girls called.

"Heyy! Just Kukai, don't add Coach in front of it! It makes me sound so old." He laughed.

They giggled as he had his trademark grin on. He continued walking and sighed as he felt no one. Ever since, he could remember; he always have this strange power, he can feel people around him, he gets a sixth sense, he always seems to have a sight of what the future is, his reflexes has always seems to be in the future. It's like he knew what the next second contains and it irked him to no end.

He wants to be blind about the future, just living in the present; not caring about anything and just going with the flow. He is just that kind of guy, you know?

Walking out of the school, he waved as people called his name or smiled at him. Unlocking his car, he got in and started the car.

_What a great day!_

It's not starting…

* * *

Yaya picked up her speed as she felt something; something unusual yet familiar.

"Hey, I felt something weird."

She confirmed it then, with a nod; she ran through the gate of Sonya and rushed to the parking lot. She saw him, then. His brown hair, emerald eyes; how she hates him. Collecting herself, she began walking in his direction. Leaning on his car, she let out a little hi.

He looked up with his usual grin, "Hi to you too."

Ikuto stared at those two from a distance; feeling uncomfortable. The air particles around him seem to start to hate each other. He could almost feel the force as they started pushing each other.

He cleared his throat as he wonders what she wants. "What do you want?"

She coughed, "Did I say I want something? Can't I lean on a stranger's car?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't think there's another person in the world that would lean on a stranger's car."

"Perhaps in another world, then? Besides, I never did say that I'm from this world."

* * *

He has all his attention on her now, ignoring his past attempt to try and get the car to start. "What do you mean?

She stared at him, not replying.

"Who exactly are you? I'm sure I do not know you but yet, you're familiar. You aren't a student or a teacher from the school, I could sense that."

'_Sense' _

She grinned. "You don't need to know for now. Souma Kukai, ka?" She let out a small laugh. "Finally, the 2nd one. Although, I did hope that I wouldn't be the one that would find you. All is well, Souma Kukai; Guardian of Time. Although, it wouldn't be nice to say this but I don't really care. Unfortunately to see you again."

Ikuto stared at the sight in front of him, confused. Yaya should be using the 3rd person of way to speak, why isn't she? He'll just have to leave that question aside first. Walking to the sight, he bowed although it isn't like him.

"Nice to meet you, I suppose. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Guardian of Love."

Kukai stood there, staring at the two people which were just involved a few minutes ago. Guardians? What the hell is going on? And all he wanted was just a normal life.

I don't think he'll get it now, but you never know, he might get one.

* * *

HI GUYS! SURPRISEE? c:  
I FOUND THIS AND ANOTHER CHAPTERR IN MY EXTERNAL HARD DISK. THEY SURVIVED!

I'm so so so happy when I found this x: This chapter was one of my favourites with the Guardian of Love chapter. c:

I was really upset when I realize I lost this chapter but voilaaaaaaaa, there it is!

I might continue this story, after all but it have to wait as I lost the plot that I was planning for this xD

Wellllllll, see you guys soon! (ihope) x:


End file.
